Jack J Quinn
by AlbanNeji
Summary: A side story from Naruto Rewritten and Yu yu Hakusho Rewritten! Jack J. Quinn has been living with his parents Joker and Harley Quinn in Gotham City since he was eight and then met his cousin Naruto and his aunt Botan with Koenma being one of his Godfathe
1. Prologue Harry Potter Jack J Quinn

**AlbanNeji-Hello all here is a new story a side to the Yu Yu hakusho and Naruto rewritten stories wich i have written while ive had writers block on the Yu Yu hakusho rewritten i hope you all enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Batman saga or the Harry Potter Saga**

**Prologue- Harry Potter, Jack J. Quinn/Quinzel son of Joker and Harley Quinn/ Dr Harleen Quinzel (Age 8)**

Here he was in his little room, the cupboard under the stairs his Uncle Vermon had thrown him in his room for something he didn't do or could not explain. He made one of Dudley's old toys move without him touching the toy. That's how Dudley found him and yelled to his father on what the 'Freak' was doing. Vermon on seeing what Harry was doing was enraged and grabbed him by Dudley's old worn out clothing he was wearing and dragged him to his room.

"No food for a week freak!" He yelled as he locked him in the little tiny room. So here he laid staring at the cobwebs lining his room glasses broken and eyes starting to tear up.

'I wish I could be anywhere but here! I want a family! I don't want to be here for the rest of my life! I don't want to be Dudley's punching bag or Uncle Vermon's and Aunt Petunia's object of their frustrations!' Harry thought crying then he felt the sensation of being sucked from the ground the wind blowing around him as he suddenly felt the hard ground of cement. He looked around himself it was dark old ware house toys littered around the place. He cried harder as he looked around more he found nobody and all he found was two hyenas, some build bedrooms and some chemicals in what seemed to be in a make shifted lab. Harry sniffed trying to calm down as he walked back to where he found the hyenas. The hyenas stared at him wearily the boy was in their Masters territory. They sniffed his hand as he held it out. The hyenas stared at one another communicating as to decide on what to do with the cub that was there. They made an official decision as they let Harry pet them as he calmed down and fell asleep next to the hyenas.

Harry heard two voices talking to one another he identified them as a woman and a man he stayed still. He felt that he was still next to the hyenas, though he still shivered in fright.

"Please can we keep him Mister J! Please" he heard the woman pleading.

"I don't know Har." The man replied as he felt both their eyes staring at him. He heard a whimper and suddenly he heard the man sigh. "Fine you can keep him."

"Yay!" he heard the woman yell in excitement as he felt the woman come near him and suddenly pick him up and pulled him away from the hyenas. "Waky waky I know you're not sleeping." Harry opened his eyes and stared at the woman and man who stood behind the woman. His green eyes met blue and equally green eyes. Harry noticed both were dressed in clown outfits.

"So kiddo what's your name?" Harry heard the clown like man ask. Harry's whole body shook nervously as he tried to get out of the woman's arms.

"Hey we aren't going to hurt you hun." Harry went limp as he stared at both adults cautiously.

"So name kiddo?"

"M-y name is freak, boy or Harry Potter. At least I think it is that is what the teachers call me and my aunt, uncle and cousin." Harry replied looking at the floor with interest. He missed the look of furry that crossed both adults' faces.

"Ah that won't do!" the man said startling Harry. This made him look up and stare at the man. "Harley, why don't we rename him."

"K, hmm… let's see how about Jack!" Harley yelled out as she pointed to Harry.

"Jack?" Both man and Harry stared at Harley in confusement.

"Well it does go with our little theme doesn't it?"

"But isn't there someone already named Jack 'out there'" The man said making Harley think back a bit on who was Mister J Talking about.

"Oh! But come on Mr. J it fits him better though."

"Well it kind of does doesn't it though I would have thought Joker Jr a better choice." Harry stared as both adults bickered about his new name.

"Um… excuse me but can I know your names?"

"Harley Quinn!"

"Joker. Now about your name I think Joker Jr fits better."

"But Jack fits better."

"Can't I be a combination of your names and with Jack in it too? Like Jack Joker Jr Quinn?" Harry said hesently as he looked away and fiddled with his hands.

"You got a point kiddo it does have a nice ring to it."

"I think we should shorten it."

"Jack Joker Quinn! That's it Jack J Quinn!" Joker said laughing as he pointed at the new named Harry now Jack J. Quinn. "It's perfect! You'll still have Joker Jr in your name too!"

"I think it's perfect too! So Jack how did you end up in here and what do you mean about being called boy and freak?" Harley asked as Jack explained a bit as to why he was called a freak but not enough to Harley and the Joker to satisfy their curiosity.

"So kiddo how did you wind up here?" The Joker asked as he noticed that Jack tensed up a bit as he explained that he just wished he was far away. Away from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin his eyes were closed and that when he felt like something pulling him he opened his eyes and found himself here.

"Magic that could explain it we'll have to talk to Koenma when we go to the tournament in month." Harley told Joker who nodded.

"Um what's that?" Jack pointed to a bat like signal outside the ware house.

"Dame we got to move to the other hideout 'bats' might find us here."

"Who is this Bats?" Jack asked as he helped Harley and Joker pack up some things and led both hyenas in the car.

"You don't know who Batman is? I thought everyone knew who Batman was!"

"Um..." Jack looked sheepishly away from the Joker and started to pet both Hyenas.

"Pudding he's has been sheltered his whole entire life." Harley said as she drove to another abounded building this one a lot more comfortable than the toy factory.

"Right…So kiddo Batman is a dark menacing figure that stops people like little old me from accomplishing my goals in life. He shows up in the night beats up people and gets them arrested and get thrown into Arkham! Though I can get out of there whenever I want." Joker said laughing a bit as he and Harley with Jack helping were putting some things inside the new hideout.

"So this Batman is … a bad guy?" Jack tried to comprehend as he looked around the new hideout.

"Yup to us he is" Harley replied.

For the next few weeks Jack was shown around the factory and reintroduced to Bud and Lou. Now Jack sat in a chair as staring at how the Joker was busy mumbling to himself and writing something on a piece of paper, Harley on the other hand was in their makeshift kitchen making some sandwiches since she could not cook anything else.

"So what are you working on?" Jack asked curiously to the Joker who was busy writing up some plans on the kitchen table.

The Joker looked up from what he was writing to Jack who stared at his plan.

"I'm writing up a plan so I can destroy the Batman!" Joker said excitedly as he explained why he wanted the batman dead Jack stared at the joker in amazement trying to comprehend everything he was being told. Jack helping the Joker as much as he could as Joker ruffled his hair for a good idea he flinched as bit as he did not notice that Joker's face turned into a scowl as he noticed that Jack flinched form his touch.

He ignored it a bit as Harley walked toward them with sandwiches as he noticed that as he and Harley ate Jack held his sandwich protectively like as if he did not eat it fast enough it would be taken away from him. He frowned a bit as he stared at Harley who had an annoyed look on her face though it seemed that it was not directed at Jack.

"So Jack you never did tell us were you were from?" Harley asked as she stared at the little boy in front of her who took small bites from his sandwich.

"I live with my Aunt, Uncle and their son."

"What about your parents?"

"Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash… she said my dad was a drunk and mom a scarlet woman." Jack said his voice soft as he nervously took small bites from his sandwich as he looked at the ground.

Harley had a look of fury on her face as she glared at the air around her as she caught mister J's eyes as they seemed to be communicating with one another.

"So honey what else did they tell you? Why is it that they called you a freak?"

"Oh…Um…that I was a good for noting freak… I guess cause I'm not normal…" he sniffed as he held his tears. He really wanted to cry what if they hated him too? Just like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vermon…

"Its okay sweetie we won't hurt you." Harley cooed as she pulled Jack into her lap as he tensed his eyes wide with fear as he sat still in Harley's lap.

"I…."

"It's okay kiddo it can't be that bad, you can trust us." The Joker said as he ruffled Jack's hair a bit as both noticed that Jack nodded shyly as he though a bit. They have been so nice to me… I guess they have the right to know. He bit his lip as he nodded to himself as he looked at both of them as he explained that strange things happen around him like this one time where Aunt Petunia cut all his hair off minus a bit of his bangs on the front. He cried that day as he was bald and looked like a freak show. He dreaded the next day to go to school but the next day came and he had a full head of hair which he was glad for. Or this one time when he made some of his Cousins toys move or make things flout.

"Yup definitely magic." They both said as this startled Jack a bit as he stared at both of them.

"Magic! Magic is not real tough." Jack said.

"Magic does exist its just hidden form the normal people. Besides ningens, humans, are not the only beings on this earth. There are Yoikai, demons, angels, ferry girls, dragons, shinigamy, and any other mythical creature you can think of." Harley explained to Jack as the Joker nodded when Jack looked at him for confirmation his green eyes wide with amazement.

"And you are in luck kiddo in a month we will be going to Japan with a friend of ours to watch a tournament with demons."

"Really!"

"Sure thing Honey now I think it's time for you to go to bed." Harley said as she carried Jack toward were Bud and Lou were resting. She laid him near them as both curled around Jack as he yawned and said good night.

"You know Harl I think this is a start of a wonderful beginning."

"I think so too…"

END

**To be continued in Interlude I- Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (Grimmy-Chan and Batty-Chan) Age 9**

**Preview…**

_ "Mom do I have to!" Whined the nine year old black haired child that pouted in front of an attractive blond bomb shell. Her long blond hair in pigtails making her look innocent and getting unwanted attraction from the males with wondering eyes around the vicinity the child's emerald eyes glaring at the men as he grabbed on his mother's hand as they walked toward their destination._

_ "Now now sweetie don't you wanna stay with Urahara-sensei besides if you don't want to I can ask Urahara if I can get someone to stay with you in an apartment nearby." She explained as they almost neared their destination._

_ "But I wanna go with you and dad! I heard batsy got himself a sidekick." _

"_Now Jack how about you talk about it with daddy later. You know the only reason I'm leaving you here is because bats is getting suspicious as to why Mr. J and I are not in Arkham at the same time. Just promise me that you won't get hurt while you are here like last time please."_

_ Jack pouted a bit as he glared around him as he notice that his mother squeezed his hand in comfort._

_ "Besides don't you wanna see Grimmy and Baty." She said smiling at her son who looked adorable to her as his eyes widened in happiness. _

**End of preview…**


	2. Interlude I Grimgow and Ulquiorria Grim

**AlbanNeji- Hello again I wanted to post at least to chapters to the Jack J. Quinn Serious to keep it going once I reach mentioning Hermione I will post her short story and it will end I guess when Jack enters Hogwarts when he is fourteen so yah enjoy till I post the rest of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the bleach Harry Potter or batman characters**

**Interlude I- Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (Grimmy-Chan and Batty-Chan) Age 9**

"Mom do I have to!" Whined the nine year old black haired child that pouted in front of an attractive blond bomb shell. Her long blond hair in pigtails making her look innocent and getting unwanted attraction from the males with wondering eyes around the vicinity the child's emerald eyes glaring at the men as he grabbed on his mother's hand as they walked toward their destination.

"Now now sweetie don't you wanna stay with Urahara-sensei besides if you don't want to I can ask Urahara if I can get someone to stay with you in an apartment nearby." She explained as they almost neared their destination.

"But I wanna go with you and dad! I heard batsy got himself a sidekick."

"Now Jack how about you talk about it with daddy later. You know the only reason I'm leaving you here is because bats is getting suspicious as to why Mr J and I are not in Arkham at the same time. Just promise me that you won't get hurt while you are here like last time please."

Jack pouted a bit as he glared around him as he notice that his mother squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Besides don't you wanna see Grimmy and Batty." She said smiling at her son who looked adorable to her as his eyes widened in happiness.

"Grimmy-Chan and Batty-Chan!!!" Jack cried out in happiness as he now tugged at his mother's hand. "Come on then mom I wanna go there now!" Jack said as he happily smiled at his mother who smiled back. Harleen could hardly believe that this little boy was hers and now looked healthier and happier than when she first got him.

"Alright come on then let's go I'm sure that Grimmy and Batty are waiting anxiously for you to come." Harleen said. "Ah and look we are here at Urahara's." Harleen said as she was greeted by Urahara who smiled at both Mother and Son.

"Ah hello Har and to you too Jack I know you want to see Grimmy and Batty they are in the basement." Urahara said as he took in delight on the nicknames bestowed to the former Espadas.

"Thank you Ura-sensei!!!" Jack cried out as he ran toward the basement to meet his other senseis.

"You know he has really gotten out of his shell." Urahara said to Harleen as he invited her into to the shop as he got Tensai to get some tea ready.

"Yah I know Mr. J and me are so happy he is finally trusting us and opening up." Harleen said as she thanked Tensai for the tea as she took a sip. "Though I really want to know why this dumbledork left him in such a terrible position even us criminals in Gotham aren't that evil toward children and I'm assuming Aizen wouldn't do that either."

"Hmm. I have talked to Koenma but he won't tell me a thing just that Jack is a wizard and that this Dumbles messed up in what the fates wanted. Though… I have gotten a strange message from Koenma-sama he wants you to meet a man called Fenir Grayback in England with Joker. Unfortunately that's the reason why I asked you to leave Jack here. Besides that will throw any suspicion from you and Joker about not being in Arkham at the same time."

"Hmmm alright." Harleen replied as she grabbed the vanilla envelope from Urahara's hand. She opened it and was met face to face with a photograph of a black haired man and blue eyes. "Sirius Black? Isn't he Jack's godfather?"

"Yup this is all I could get from Koenma-sama, apparently his father has been a bit tight on the information of the so called Wizards. Apparently Sirius has been wrongly accused of betraying Jack's birth parents. Koenma-sama wants you and Joker to meet Fenier and bring him here to Japan, We will explain everything once you come back. Even why Koenma-sama is doing this."

"Alright, just take care of Jack alright tell him I'll be back in a few weeks that is if Batsy won't catch us."

"hmmm. Yah I'll tell him besides we will be a bit busy with him tying to get his Shinigamy powers."

Jack climbed down to the basement as he saw flashes of light blue and black. As he reached the bottom his feet touching the soft sand at his feet he walked to the highest rock so he could see his sensei's fight. As he sat his bright green eyes followed the two blurs as their swords clashed, he let out a clap as he saw both Grimmy and Batty apart from one another in their human bodies. Apparently Urahara and Koenma pulled a few strings to get them their own human bodies, though at a price they would be Koenma's spirit detectives for the more international demon sightings or Hallow activities.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stopped their fighting to see that Jack was on a rock watching them in their training.

"Gimmy-chan!!! Batty-chan!!!" Jack called out happily as he waved at the two former Espada who grunted in a return greeting. They somewhat have gotten used to their nicknames in a sense even though it was a bit humiliating. But how could they say no when a child with bright pleading green eyes stared at them hopefully.

"Oi brat!"

Ulquiorra nodded as a greeting as he noticed that Jack was now climing off of the rock he sat on as he now stood before him and Grimmjow.

"So brat what brings you back here to Japan."

"Well mom thought it would be best if I stayed here for a while since Batsy is getting suspicious about mommy and dad not being in Arkham at the same time."

"I wise choice." Ulquiorra said as Jack nodded in agreement to Batty-chan.

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked curiously as he seemed to act more dog like since his first transformation into Houkou he had gotten some more unique traits like being overly playful and ready to fight.

"Training what else." Grimmjow replied as his face widened with a grin which was mirrored by Jack and Ulquiorra let out a sigh as he got ready for Grimmjow and Jack's ideas of training.

Else where there was a man who looked more feral than the humans around him in the cells. He was in a damp cold jail cell he grunted in displeasure as he shivered when a black cloaked figure passed by his cell. 'hmp dementors why I wouldn't give for them to be burn into a crisp or slashed down by a soul reaper.' Fenier thought to himself it was a well known fact to the 'magical' creatures/animals that dementors were a form a of a hollow. But apparently the 'wizards' haven't gotten the memo with them trying to surprise most if not all of the creatures that were considered 'dark and dangerous'.

Fenir growled again as he shifted position as it was the full moon today and it was making him irritable. It was if not a well known fact that Fenier did have full control of his wolf side than the other idiotic werewolf's. Apparently Fenier found out that if you accept your wolf side you'll merge with it and would get some characteristics of a wolf. Like wanting to have a pack and the wanting to eat raw meant on some occasions. Fenier let out a howl from his cell as the human around him let out shrikes and cries of fright. Fenier looked to the bars of his cage as hi rammed to it as he barked and finally succeed in what others have failed. He walked around the halls of Azkaban as the humans around him let out cries, Fenier was enjoying himself immensely as he looked at the so called 'purebloods' that followed Vlody.

Fenier finally reached his destination as he stared at the form of Sirius Black the one who supposedly betrayed the Potters. Yah right like this cub could or would betray them, he barked as bit as he clawed at the cage.

"Moony…?" Fenier let out a confused whine a bit as he stared at the man before him. He clawed the bars again as the Sirius transformed right in front of him as a gigantic dog who very much resembled a grim.

'Black.' Fenir growled out as this startled Sirius a bit who now as he was a dog understood who he was now talking.

'Greyback!!!'

'yes my name is Fenir Greyback now let us go Black I have been ordered by someone to get you out of here now let us go!!!' Fenir barked as he began to walk away expecting that Black would follow.

'why should I follow you?' Sirius replied as this angered Fenir a bit as he was an alpha his orders were always followed without question.

'Why it's because if you don't get out of this cell you will not see were your precious godson is. His parents were very demanding that you should be brought for him you are a birthday present from me to him after all he is my godson as well.'

'Godson? The only godson I have is Harry potter!!!'

'He goes by the name of Jack J. Quinzel right now… now hurry up mutt.' Fenir barked as he noticed that Black was now following him a bit cautiously but willingly they passed a few cells witch held a few death eaters.

'so how are we going to get off this blasted island!!'

'Patience idiot mutt. Our ride will be here in a moment.'

'hey wouldn't you attack the person that will pick us up? You are in your werewolf form.'

'pathetic mutt if you accept the werewolf 'curse' then controlling your bloodlust is not important!!!' Fenir growled out as his ears picked up a sound of wind rushing at them. His amber eyes looked to see a red headed girl on an oar. "hurry up mutt our ride is here.

'ride?'

'yes, ride!!!'

The girl landed in front of Fenir as her oar was in her hand she gave a smile at both wolf and dog.

"Hello Fenir-san, I take it this is the Black-san that Koenma-sama was speaking about. All she got from Fenir was a nod and a small bark, the girl nodded to herself as she told both Sirius to transform back to a human and grab Fenir so they could get going. Sirius in a bit of shock complied as he grabbed a hold of Fenir who growled a bit in Sirius's hold but did noting as they flew into the skies leaving Azkaban behind them Sirius got a name from the girl, Hinagashi she was called.

"I'm ordered by Koenma-sama to take you to where Jack's parents are at waiting after that you will have to go with Quinzel-san to Karakura town to meet with Urahara to see how we are going to deal with getting your freedom back and taking back your destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Um well from what Koenma-sama has told me Jack-kun wasn't to defeat Voldemort," at this Sirius flinched a bit from Voldemort's name which earned a roll of the eyes from Hinagashi and a growl from Fenir in his arms. "Apparently Jack-kun was to be a normal child with no worries in the world unfortunately you with the Potter's were controlled into believing something which was not suppose to happen till a few more years at best." Conversation after that was silent as Sirius tried to process the information that he had received from Hinagashi. He was to defeat Voldemort!!!! Everything was a lie….he lied… was going thru Sirius's head as they landed near a deserted street were two figures stood one in a clown like outfit the other in normal clothing blond hair in pig tails.

"Thank you Hinagashi."

"You're welcome Quinzel-san now Black-san it is more beneficial if you stayed in your dog form till Quinzel-san and Joker-san take you to Japan happy travels then." Hinagashi said as she flew into eh sky disappearing into the clouds as Sirius complied with Hinagashi's suggestion just as the blond haired woman and clown like man led them into the more secluded part of London. Fenir walked calmly behind them as Sirius with his tail between his legs followed as he reached an old abandoned factory it seemed.

"Alright Sirius Black I'm sure you would like some questions to be answered."

**END**

**To be continued in Interlude II**-**Jack J. Quinn Meet Robin… Robin Good Luck LOL!!!( Age 10)**

_ Jack laughed as he helped his parents rob a bank Bud and Lou____next to him as he threw a pumpkin like grenade filled with smilex. He heard the sounds of his victims laughing uncontrollably as he stuck his tong at them and laugh._

_ "Jack!!! Honey we got to go!!!" He heard his mother call to him as he heard some shocked like sounds from the hostages that were not dosed by the smilex or the ones his dad didn't have the time or the care to dose._

_ "Coming Mom! Where is dad though?" He asked as his mom was about to answer his dad was thrown inside the bank as his mother hissed out a name. There in all his glory was the Batman and his trustful sidekick Robin._

'_This is the person that had followed Aunty when she was here!!!' Though Jack as this was the first time he has seen the Batman and the so called side kick that he wanted to meet since he stayed with Grimmy-Chan and Batty-Chan._

_ "Mom is that Batsy and bird-boy you were telling me?" Jack asked as this startled the Batman and Robin who now stared at Jack curiously. Jack in all the sense did look like he was Harley and Joker's kid. Sickly green hair spiked up in any direction, bright green eyes behind some goggles and a straight jacket type jacket covering his torso and shinobi pants with some boots._

_ "Yup they are honey."_

"_Oh Joy!!!"_

**End of Preveiw…**

**AlbanNeji- I hopped you liked this chapter and please review! I can't wait till I introduce Robin to Jack though as a reminder this Robin is Dick Greyson I didn't think Tim would be the right robin to face off Jack so yah. Till next time.**


	3. Interlude IIJack J Quinn Meet Robin… R

**AlbanNeji- hello everyone sorry for the long wait on Jack J. Quinn new chapter I had a bit of a writer's block lol but not to worry for I give you all this new chapter where Jack(Harry) meets Robin! Finally right now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Batman or Bleach they belong to their respective owners enjoy!**

**Interlude II-Jack J. Quinn Meet Robin… Robin Good Luck LOL!( Age 10)**

Jack was bored it had been a year since Batty-chan and Grimmy-chan disappeared and his Godfather from the potters started living with Fenir his favorite godfather at Urahara's. He pouted as he watched as Fenir and Sirius started to fight off against each other. Apparently Sirius got the whole story explained to him on how Harry now Jack was adopted by Joker and Harley and how Sirius could not just take him back to Britain to fight Voldemort since he was now replaced as the third godfather to get Jack if something happened to Harley or Joker. Apparently Sirius was a bit disappointed that he was the third godfather, Koenma, who later Sirius found out was a god to the next life was the first choice on who to go to if anything happened to them was a shock. How many kids can say that they had the new ruler of the next life as their god father? No one that is who then there is Fenier Grayback who to people who sided with the light was a supporter of 'You know who?' which when Sirius called Voldemort that he would get hit by Harley or get asked by Jack on who is you know who cause he doesn't know who you know who is.

But back on topic yes Jack had Fenir Grayback who was really not a supporter of you know who. When Sirius asked why everyone thought he was a supporter he got and answers that no one would believe a dark creature that they were not a supporter of you know who.

But enough about them so he was watching his god fathers fight off as Sirius turned into his dog form as both Fenier and Sirius started to attack each other. He rolled his eyes on their playful antics as he stood up from where he sat to see what his sensei was doing. Just as he was about to open the door to the room it was opened suddenly by his Sensei who stared at him for a bit and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room he was in ignoring the two canines that were fighting in his shop.

"Eh? Sensei what do you need?" Jack asked as his sensei pulled him out of his shop as the door behind him closed as he heard shuffling of two canines attacking each other and growling.

"Ah well guess what my loveable student." Urahara said happily as Jack looked at him wearily at his sensei's face as he knew that his sensei had an even more traumatic way of showing humor than that of his parents.

"What?"

"Well it seems your mummy dearest is her to pick you up!" Urahara said as Jack perked up at the thought of seeing his mother.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Jack replied as he pulled Urahara to the front of the candy store. There his eyes looked for his mother who was talking to Yoruichi about something as her pigtails bounced with excitement.

"Mom!" Jack yelled as he lunched himself on his mothers back.

"Hey there kiddo." Harley replied to her son as she hugged him as he hugged her back. "Guess what Jack your coming home!"

"Really!" Jack cried out in joy as he smuggled into his mother's warmth as he drifted to sleep as he heard his mother talk to Yoruichi and Urahara in hush tones.

Jack yawned as he sat up as his green eyes looked around himself as he saw that he was actually home Bud and Lou sleeping right next to him as to where his mother left him. He yawned again as he got off the bed carefully as to not disturb the two animals he had on the bed as he went to look around his new home. Apparently dad picked an old warehouse that made toy dolls for their home this time as he went around picking at some arms and legs to use for his puppets around the factory.

That's how Harley and Joker found their son sitting near a table surrounded by body parts as his hands moved faster than the eye could see as he was making a puppet with spiky black hair and amber eyes. The chest cavity opened for the world to see as he stuck some needles and bombs with some green liquid dripping from the needles.

"Jack we're home!" Harley yelled happily as she hugged her son from the back startling him a bit as he hit his head on the door of the chest cavity he was working on.

"Owch! Mom!" Jack whined as he struggled out of his mother's grip as he did get out h did not count on bumping into his dad who grabbed him from behind him.

"Hey there kiddo!" Joker said as he lifted his son to the sky as Jack's eyes widened as he twisted his body as his father was about to throw him to the air like he was eight but as he was thrown into the air he moved his body as he landed away from his father only to be tackled down by Bud and Lou.

"Ha-ha very funny." Jack said as he pushed Bud and Lou away from him as he dusted his pants. "Hey dad how's basty and bird-boy I've been hearing about?" Jack asked as he walked over to his puppet and closed the chest cavity as he arranged the clouting the puppet was wearing.

"Trouble, with a capital T. It seems that with his stupid sidekick we can't seem to get a break." Joker replied as he sat in the chair that Jack occupied a few moments ago.

"Dad how about I go with you two this time at your next robbery?" Jack asked hopefully as he noticed his mother glaring at him about even suggesting that idea.

"Hmm you know that is a good idea! Bats won't have the only boy sidekick!" Joker said as he laughed to himself as he grabbed Harley and Jack and hugged them to his chest. As then bud and Lou laughed with their masters and rubbed themselves to their legs.

Jack looked excited as he followed behind his father as he shot bullets in the bank as he with Bud and Lou went to one of the safes in the bank jumping inhuman over the ningens that were cowering in fear at the hyenas at laughed and snarled at them. His mother he noticed as gathering as much cash she could get into her army like bag she carried as she threatened some of the ningens with a pumping like ball with smilex in it.

"Hey kid help us out please." A man on his side called out pathetically at him as he thought he would help him. Jack smirked at the man showing his fangs as he jumped in front of the man scaring him and the woman that was next to him. The ningens noticed that Jack had similar hair as the Joker as he grabbed the man by his tie as he bared his fangs at the scared ningen.

"And why should I do that? After all dad wanted me to experience my first robbery here have a pumpkin!" Jack said as he let the man go and tossed him a pumpkin with a smiling face on it. As the man caught it however it exploded in his face as green gas clouded the man's vision as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oi! Bud, Lou let's go!" Jack yelled at the Hyenas as he strapped the backpack he was carrying on his back full of money.

Jack laughed as he helped his parents rob a bank Bud and Lou next to him as he threw a pumpkin like grenade filled with smilex. He heard the sounds of his victims laughing uncontrollably as he stuck his tong at them and laugh.

"Jack! Honey we got to go!" He heard his mother call to him as he heard some shocked like sounds from the hostages that were not dosed by the smilex or the ones his dad didn't have the time or the care to dose.

"Coming Mom! Where is dad though?" He asked as his mom was about to answer his dad was thrown inside the bank as his mother hissed out a name. There in all his glory was the Batman and his trustful sidekick Robin.

'This is the person that had followed Aunty when she was here!' Though Jack as this was the first time he has seen the Batman and the so called side kick that he wanted to meet since he stayed with Grimmy-Chan and Batty-Chan.

"Mom is that Batsy and bird-boy you were telling me?" Jack asked as this startled the Batman and Robin who now stared at Jack curiously. Jack in all the sense did look like he was Harley and Joker's kid. Sickly green hair spiked up in any direction, bright green eyes behind some goggles and a straight jacket type jacket covering his torso and shinobi pants with some boots.

"Yup they are honey."

"Oh Joy!"

Jack smirked as he suddenly launched himself at Robin who was surprised at what he saw wasn't expecting the green haired kid to kick him full force toward one of the windows in the bank. Both were sent outside of the bank as Jack heard the sounds of his father and mother fighting of batsy.

"Oi Bird-boy let's have some fun." Jack said to Robin who struggled to get up from the ground, glaring at the boy in front of him as the shock wore out that both Harley and Joker had a kid. Robin watched as the two hyenas Bud and Lou stood next to the boy then they started to circle him laughing every few seconds as he had his eye on the green haired boy who had tiny pumpkin like grenades in his hands as he threw them up and down as he juggled the deadly explosives.

"So what do you wanna play birdy?" Jack asked as he threw the pumpkins at Robin who in turn grabbed his cloak to his face as the deadly green gas spread around him. He jumped out of the way as Bud and Lou pounced on to him but getting air as he threw his shurikin looking like miniature robins at Jack who pulled out his kunai as he defected most of the shuriken but got hit with one of them as it grazed his left arm tearing a bit of his jacket.

"Oi! That wasn't very nice! Didn't Batsy teach you any manners!" Jack yelled as he charged at Robin.

"Yah he did but not to someone like you!" Robin yelled back as he also charged at Jack ignoring the growling hyenas who just watched the fight going on in front of them.

Both met each other as they both punched at one another's faces as they both kicked at the same time as both jump from one another glaring at each other. Robin threw more shurikin as Jack dodged most of them as he charged at Robin.

"I'm so going to beat you to a pulp birdie. Birdie wanna cracker!" Jack yelled as he punched Robin in the face sending him skidding as Robin spit a bit of blood from his mouth to the sidewalk they were fighting on.

"Shut it clown! You better give up now before you end up like them." Robin yelled pointing at Harley and Joker who were having a bit of trouble with Batman.

"So! They are my parents I will do whatever it takes to protect and help them. Even if it means doing things that are frown upon in our society!" Jack replied as he suddenly disappeared in front of Robin's line of vision and appeared in front of his face as he was punched from his chin sending him up in the air as his vision got blurry he noticed that Jack just smirked at him and disappeared as his world turned black.

"Well that takes care of the birdie Bud, Lou let's go!" Jack commanded the hyenas as he let the unconscious Robin on the floor as he went inside the bank as he noticed that his mother was unconscious on the floor as his father was being held up by Batman. Jack saw red as his eyes flashed form they eerie green to red behind his goggles as his fangs elongated and his human figure nails turned into claws. He charged at Batman as Batman dodged Jack's attacks growling as he stood protectively in front of Joker and Harley. Joker coughing a bit as he tried to regain some air into his body as his eyes widened a bit as he noticed that Jack was tapping into his demon's powers.

Jack had Batman pined to the floor growling as his clawed hands dripped poison, he was ready to gut batman when…

"Jack let's go now!" Threw his hazy rage Jack returned to his normal self as he jumped off of Batman as he followed his father who was carrying his mother out of the bank as they left Batman on the floor of the bank bleeding and wondering who the small boy that was hanging around with Joker and Harley was. He panted as he looked around as some of the people with the smilex gas in their system began to wane down as their laughs turned to chuckles as he headed out of the bank to see where his student was. He found Robin on the floor unconscious as he looked to see that Joker and the rest were long gone.

'this needs to be researched.' Batman thought as he he picked up Robin as he headed toward their base as he knew that the Joker was long gone with the kid and Harley.

**END**

**To be continued in Interlude III-**** I'm Jack J. Quinn Hello Hermione Granger New Spirit Detective (Age 11)**

_ "__Eh? Wait! I'm right here!" Jack heard a voice call out as h quietly went into the bathroom ignoring the feel as he passed through some of the teachers. Then that's when he saw her sitting on the stone floor the exact same image of the bloodied girl he just saw. He floated behind her as he heard her mutter to herself to try and figure out what the heck happened to her. Jack smirked to himself._

"…_and I died… so what am I a ghost? But then why can't anyone see me why can't Mertal see me?"_

"_Bingo! Bingo! You figured out the first part very quickly for a ningen? But you haven't figured out the last part that's understandable." The girl turned to see him her eyes studied him till he noticed that her eyes widened hand up._

_ "Y-Your Harry Potter!" She yelled and pointed to the stupid lightning bolt scar that he had as Jack got an annoyed look on his face._

**End of Preview**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to type faster to post up the next chapters. So please review thank you!**


	4. Interlude III I'm Jack J Quinn Hello H

**AlbanNeji- Now the introduction of Hermione Granger! This chapter is very short only three pages but oh well its just an insert to Hermione Spirit detective which will go into more in dept so if you wanna know what happens please read the side story with Hermione as the main character! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or Yu yu hakusho but I do love writing stories about the characters so don't sue!**

**Interlude III- I'm Jack J. Quinn Hello Hermione Granger New Spirit Detective (Age 11)**

Jack stood outside his Uncle's office, as he broadly tinkered with his Human puppet the black spiky hair and amber eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling above.

'I wonder why Uncle called me?' Jack thought to himself as he stared curiously at the doors of the closed office.

"Jack , Koenma-sama is ready to see you now."

"K, coming George." Replied Jack, as he put the human puppet on his back as he walked and followed George the org into Koenma's office.

"Yo! Uncle, how's it going?" Jack said smiling as Koenma in his Teenage form held an envelope and was looking a bit pale.

"Eh Jack I have an assignment for you that is most important. I trust you with this alright no blasting up any building and no injecting people with smilex okay."

"Awww but what if the person deserves it?"

"No! Now, here and good luck." Koenma said as he handed his nephew/godson a file as Jack pouted and headed to one of the many portals that lead to the Ningenkai that led to London.

'So where is my little mission?' Jack thought as he flouted invisible above London. 'Hermione Granger…. Hogwarts….dead wasn't supposed to. Great another Yusuke Urameshi case, a pointless death.' Jack thought to himself as he ran toward where the supposed school he was to go to awhile ago.

As he reached the school he looked at it for a bit and was a bit disappointed. 'This stupid shit hole is supposed to the best school in a castle in Britain! Hmp. The pictures of the castles in Makai are so much better especially Aunty's home in Konoha.' Jack thought a he walked inside the school invisible to everyone including the 'ghosts' that haunted the stupid castle. As Jack sniffed the air trying to find the smell of blood he noticed that while walking around he saw two boys arguing a blond and a red head.

'che! What a bunch of idiots. You think they would be a bit more worried that someone died.' Jack thought as he was about to leave he heard someone yelling back and the energy of a Yokai. Jack turned to see that the one leaking out the energy was the blond who had the after image of him having ears and a tail.

"Shut it Weasly! At least I treat my house mates with respect instead we don't shun our house mates no matter what!"

"Oh yah!"

"Yah you stupid red head! Just because Her-Granger is a know it all and is rubbing you the wrong way you and everyone else shuns her for it!" the blond yelled out as he growled under his breath.

'Hmm. interesting a kit here in a ningen school who would have thought.' Jack thought to himself as he watched as the blond haired fox punched the ningen red head knocking him out as the blond turned his back on the ningen slumped on the floor as he walked away heading toward the hospital wing.

'Oh well might as well head to where this Miss Granger died.' Jack thought as he walked the halls of Hogwarts as he noticed that in a girl's bathroom were ningen's whispering to one another on the poor muggle born that just died.

'Muggle- born? Don't theses people know that they are dealing with the only heir to Maru Kazuma's lands.' Jack thought as he watched as they pulled a body out of the bathroom, the body looked fine. The girl looked pretty normal and looked like she would become only beautiful as she grew; curly brown hair mattered in blood almost looked red under the light of some candles. She looked like she was sleeping but what made jack notice that she was dead was the way her skin was sickly white and the blood that covered her body.

"Eh? Wait! I'm right here!" Jack heard a voice call out as h quietly went into the bathroom ignoring the feel as he passed through some of the teachers. Then that's when he saw her sitting on the stone floor the exact same image of the bloodied girl he just saw. He floated behind her as he heard her mutter to herself to try and figure out what the heck happened to her. Jack smirked to himself.

"…and I died… so what am I a ghost? But then why can't anyone see me why can't Mertal see me?"

"Bingo! Bingo! You figured out the first part very quickly for a ningen? But you haven't figured out the last part that's understandable." The girl turned to see him her eyes studied him till he noticed that her eyes widened hand up.

"Y-Your Harry Potter!" She yelled and pointed to the stupid lightning bolt scar that he had as Jack got an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi I'm not Harry Potter! Haven't been called that since my parents adopted me and made me their son! The name is Jack Joker Quinn I ain't no fucking Potter! Harry died the day the fucking old man left me at my abusive aunt and uncle until I escaped that is and met mom and dad.

"You're not Harry Potter? But you're the boy who lived! You have the scar and well… you defeated Voldemort!"

"Please I wasn't supposed to kill snake dude! My godfather was to kill him and well someone took the fucking prophecy the wrong way apparently the prophesy was for some other chosen one that was to be born a few decades to after the death of snake dude and was to defeat some other lord… And about defeating Voldemort and me getting the scar well apparently someone manipulated the prophesy into a reality and now the fates are angry at a wizard named Albus Dumbledor and Voldemort who is originality named Tom Riddle. Now enough about that now let's see here…." Jack pulled out a little black book. "ah! Hermione Granger… age 12 Witch, genius…. Wow you're in par with me in I.Q…. hmmm wow demon blood in you a kitsune… MARU KAZUMA!" Jack yelled as he stared at the name and picture of a handsome long haired red head and red eyes. Whisker marks on his cheeks a fox tail behind him. Jack stared at the picture and Hermione nodding to himself he closed his book and stared at her.

"Eh? Can I ask why you're staring at me?"

"Well as you can see were in a bit of a pickle… You Hermione Granger were not supposed to die! You threw the fates and the rest of the gods and Kais into a loop!"

"WHAT! What do you mean I was not supposed to DIE!" Hermione yelled.

**END**

**AlbanNeji- Please read and review I'll try to post the two other chapters of these as quickly as I can as I really want to type about when Jack reaches Hogwarts!**


End file.
